


Fucking Elevators

by otp_shipping



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fight, scared Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_shipping/pseuds/otp_shipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your otp stuck in an elevator after they've had a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on a longer fic, but I've been procrastinating and I wanted to write another short fic and I remembered that I had saved this prompt a while ago.

Joel shuffled into the elevator and hit the button for the eighth floor. He slumped against the wall as the doors started to close. He jumped as he realized there was another person with him. He peeked over his shoulder to see who it was to find one very drowsy Ray. Joel scoffed; he was not ready for conflict this damn early in the morning. Ray’s head bobbed a little as if trying to stay awake, but failing. Joel took noticed of this and tried not to make any noise so hopefully Ray wouldn't notice his presents. The elevator screeched and stopped between the third and fourth floors, jolting Ray awake.

The air became tense as Ray stared half scared of the sudden stop and half pissed, “ ‘The fuck was that?”

“I-I think the uh elevator’s stuck…”

Fear struck Ray’s face, “W-w-whow are we supposed to get out?!”

Joel’s voice softened, “Ray, you’re fine. They’ll fix this.” Ray started to shake as light started to go out. Joel grabbed Ray into a strong, reassuring embrace. “It’s going to be okay.” Joel repeated the words in his head as well.

“Joel, what if this is like Speed?” Ray began to panic, shaking more than before.

_Ray needs you. You’re okay, don’t panic. They’ll fix this. It’s okay._ “R-Ray, don’t think like that. You’ll just make y-yourself have a panic attack, and if y-you go into a panic attack then I-I’ll go into a panic attack.”

Ray grimaced at the thought, “Take my mind off of it then!” He buried his face into Joel’s chest and clenched his fists in the back of Joel’s hoodie.  Joel hummed the tune to a song and started to slowly dance around the small elevator. Ray joined in and they moved in perfect harmony.

There was another abrupt jolt and the elevator started to slowly move down. Ray startled and buried his face farther into Joel. “Shhh. They fixed it.” Joel murmured.

“Then why are we going down?” Ray whispered.

“They’re probably m-manually pulling it down s-so we can get out a-and they’ll fix it after we’re o-out.” The elevator screeched as it stopped on the first floor, and the first set of doors were being pried apart.

“I’m sorry.” Ray whispered, his voice surprisingly small and mouse-like compared to during Let’s Plays. “Please come home. D-don’t leave Me.”

“I-I will never leave you, Ray.” Finally the doors were opened and both Joel and Ray launched themselves out of the elevator.

Ray cleared his throat and began talking like nothing ever happened, “Psh, fucking elevators.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, let me if it was good or not! - Otp_shipping


End file.
